


What's good for the Goose is good for a Mac Gander

by Denyce



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac pushes Victor one step too far. Mac/Victor first-time. The majority is set in LiAnn's pov with LiAnn/Jackie in an established relationship. Slight kink with mentions(hints) of spankings, bondage & momma kink. Written for smallfandomfest(06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's good for the Goose is good for a Mac Gander

"Oh no, don't go there. I told you I'd be ready, and I was. In fact, I had to wait over twenty minutes while you primped your princess ass." Grudgingly, LiAnn blurted out, "Hot as it is."

"Buns of Steel, killer ass crunches - a hundred a day, helps keep the sag away." Then Jackie turned, her head tilting down as she looked at her asset in question, "It is hot, isn't?"

"That's not the point. Thanks to you, we're an hour late. We should be thankful the Director wasn't here, so don't try wiggling out of…"

Smugly with a practiced toss of her locks, Jackie replied. "Wiggle out of what? Not take the time to look this good? As if."

"Don't! You promised you'd stop with the stupid valley vernacular." Exasperated, LiAnn closed her eyes as her voice lowered to an angry hiss. "It's over – two decades over with, and as dead… as **disco duck**."

LiAnn didn't have to open her eyes to know Jackie was now standing in front of her, and took a step further into her personal space. The subtle soft floral scent Jackie wore reached LiAnn, but it was the clean scent of Jackie underneath that made her squirm. She felt Jackie move again, leaning in, her breath ghosting over LiAnn's lips to her ear as Jackie whispered, "Really?"

LiAnn swallowed hard, forcibly holding her ground. Jackie knew she hated any form of PDAs; it just wasn't her. It wasn't something she did with either Mac or Victor. But Jackie pushed her buttons in ways neither of her partners ever did. Jackie moved a fraction, her mouth opened, as her lips pursed and a steady stream of heated air blew over her ear. Shivers of want spread down throughout LiAnn. On reflex her body clenched trying to hold the spark of excitement that rode through her. "Does that mean you're going to punish me?"

LiAnn's eyes barely opened as she moved. Her arm snaked around Jackie's waist, as she moved turning pushing Jackie up against the wall. Her voice low, cold as she looked into Jackie's startled eyes, "I should! You've been a bad girl, a spoiled bratty girl... _Momma_ just might have to bend you over her knee."

Jackie's petulant pout broke into a smile, her blue eyes widened in undisguised excitement.

She was about keep her threat and hightail it out of there when they were unexpectedly interrupted - by Mac of all people. "Whoa, don't get me wrong ladies - I'm all for when things start to get kinky, but let me just say, that was a bit TMI. LiAnn, momma? Really?"

At the sound of Mac's amused voice, LiAnn blushed, the embarrassment squashing her remaining excitement. She moved to pull away from Jackie.

Though Jackie had other ideas; unfazed her fingers dug into LiAnn's skin, silently demanding that she stay put. Jackie tilted her head up, "First, you weren't invited to eavesdrop. Second, at least we have relationship with a bit of spice, even if it's too much for your vanilla kink - TMI radar. What do you have Mac - your right or left hand? With or without lotion, perhaps oil? Oh no, I get it"

Mac watched Jackie's eyes crinkled in laughter, as she baited.

"That's your kink, right? That you use both hands with scented lotion. Hmm, what do you think LiAnn - Mac a floral, or fruity" Her smile widened as she waited for his response.

Together they watched Mac open his mouth to reply but quickly closed it shut. Surprised when Mac had no witty come back, LiAnn belatedly realized Jackie had hit a nerve and came a little too close to the truth. She already knew he wasn't involved or dating anyone, but it was odd to think of Mac relying strictly on self-gratification. She had to wonder if Jackie knew all along, and grimaced, suspecting that maybe Jackie was viewing the Director's tapes again.

Instead of getting irate Mac just stood there and then turned away.

Since he ignored her, Jackie huffed, a pout forming. "Fine, now go away."

LiAnn rolled her eyes knowing Jackie was close to whining, and that was something she had to forestall at all costs. "Mac…" Narrowing her eyes for the first time she realized Mac was up to something, and that it had nothing to do with her or Jackie. This time LiAnn exerted more force, **_"Mac?"_**

He didn't even bother looking in her direction, only threw out a, **"What?"** in an aggravated tone, as if they had intruded on his privacy.

LiAnn turned in the direction that had Mac so captivated.

At first she couldn't see what it was. As a group of people moved; she spotted what and who Mac was so fascinated with. It was Victor, standing under an archway lip-locked with none other than Nathan. LiAnn couldn't stop the shudder of disgust as she thought of Nathan and his sweaty body coming anywhere near her. Jackie's "eew!" voiced her own sentiment.

"Oh come on, you can't blame Nathan, all's fair under mistletoe. Even Nathan needs a little love now and then."

LiAnn heard the stifling of Mac's laughter. "Mistletoe? Mac, what the hell are you up to?"  
When he didn't answer, she reached out and pinched Mac hard under his arm.

He jerked his arm away, "Ow, damn it LiAnn, that hurt."

Jackie laughed, her eyes gleaming with pleasure. "Duh, and I'd suggest you answer her question."

His eyes swept past Jackie as Mac looked up and stared steadily into her eyes. She could see his shock as he correctly read her serious intentions. Swallowing, he muttered, "Shit."

Unwavering, she only replied, "Mmmhmm" holding his gaze and letting Mac come to his own conclusions, she had no doubt he would anyways.

Shaking his head, dismayed Mac asked, "When the hell did you turn so dominatrix?"

Barely holding her temper in check, LiAnn's eyes narrowed. From the mirrored pillar to her left, LiAnn could see Jackie standing behind her, silently mouthing to Mac. _Momma's gonna punish you now._

Thankfully Mac was too distracted to see her roll her eyes in annoyance. "LiAnn, seriously I'm think you're spending way too much time with the Director." At Mac's wary voice and his comparing her to the Direction, her dander went up.

Through clenched teeth, she threatened, "Unless you really want a practical lesson on the different ways I can administer pain, I suggest you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Nice of you to offer LiAnn, but I don't think that's necessary. I think we can handle this all by ourselves – don't you Mac?"

Mac froze, his swallow audible to everyone within earshot of their little group as Mac turned his attention to Victor. Nervously he started to speak, "I…" before he trailed off.

She watched as Mac's face dropped, realizing Mac had been expecting Victor's anger, but instead was shocked to see the wide Cheshire cat smile Victor displayed. By Victor's reaction LiAnn could only surmise that whatever Mac had set up backfired, and Victor was about to take his revenge. Either way it was obvious that it was Victor's show. That's when she spotted Nathan; his body fidgeting nearly swaying, hopping from one foot to the other as he stood behind Victor.

"Victor, I …"

Victor laughed, "No need Mac let me guess you were just helping Nathan out. To what, fulfill a fantasy?" He didn't wait for Mac's answer as he spoke, "That it Nathan?"

Nathan's head bobbed out from behind Victor, his voice quivering in nervous spasms as he spoke. "It wasn't… I mean yeeees."

"Huh, well I gotta say, Mac, that's pretty generous of you. Makes me feel, oh I don't know," Victor paused like he was searching for the right words and hunched his shoulders, his smile widened, the condescension dripped heavily as he added, "special – all the way down to my toes."

Mac tried to backpedal. "Now Victor, come on man it was a joke. A harmless joke." Belatedly Mac added to Nathan, "No offence man, but I was just trying to help."

His body twitching nervously at being addressed, Nathan nodded adamantly in acceptance at Mac's apology. "Ah can I go now?"

At Victor's nod, Nathan all but ran away from them.

LiAnn had no doubt that witnessing Mac's full retribution would be priceless. Though she was hesitant to stay from the way Victor was staring at Mac there was something more there, something familiar about it that she couldn't put her finger on. With a shock she suddenly got it, and recognized the all too familiar look. It had been almost a year, since she had been on the receiving end from Jackie – a hidden want, and like Mac she was all but clueless.

Whether he realized it or not, by orchestrating his little prank Mac just threw down the gauntlet for a challenge he was going to lose.

It was obvious Mac itched to follow Nathan's path, and get as far away from Victor as he could. Now that LiAnn understood what was going on, as much as she'd like to stay and watch, she had her own punishment to dish out. Gripping Jackie's arm, LiAnn's fingers tightened ready to forcibly pull Jackie away.

Victor must have realized her intentions because he suddenly addressed her. "LiAnn don't. I think you and Jackie should stick around and be a witness. Not that there won't be plenty of copies to pass around later, but seeing first hand..." Victor trailed off, his eyes never leaving Mac's as he spoke.

Mac nervously rambled, "Aw come on man, you can't get all that bent out of shape over a little kiss?"

Victor pursed his lips and shook his head, "No? I don't know, I think if the Director's going to have video footage of me kissing a guy, it's only fair for a turnabout- don't you?"

From the sudden squeal, Jackie caught sight of it first – a sprig of mistletoe swung from Victor's fingers.

LiAnn smirked, enjoying the turn of events and knowing that this was more than just the typical one-upping they usually did, and if she really thought about they were already a couple. Mac and Victor spent as much time together possibly even more than she and Jackie did, and they've been living together for the last three months. Her partners constantly fought over everything. It was a verbal spar, a dance that ironically mirrored the physical fight they had when they first met in her apartment. The tape of that was one she replayed often since she got her hands on it, one of many she had worn through, a reminder from the Director to help her choose between them. Thankfully the option and her choice to not pick either of them was not only accepted, but also encouraged. Shortly after that, the Director had pushed her and Jackie into working together, just as she pushed Mac and Victor together working without her.

Victor's voice broke her train of thought and brought her back to the amusing situation in front of her. "So Mac, think you're up to it?"

Inwardly LiAnn groaned over Victor's corny yet illicit suggestion then glanced over to Mac, surprised to see he was flush, and sporting a twinge of red that disappear under his collar. Intrigued, she tried to recall if she had ever seen Mac blush. Off hand, her memory and experience answered a resounding, no.

She didn't see it but Victor must of have silently communicated something else to Mac because suddenly his entire demeanor changed. Mac straightened his stance, a defiant nod leading with his chin accepting Victor's challenge. It was a look of stubborn obstinacy - one LiAnn recognized and knew well. At this point between either one of them, she couldn't say who was more pigheaded, she was only thankful she didn't have to place a bet on who'd crack first.

Mac didn't waste any time as he played his hand. He smirked, chuckled to himself as he spoke. "So what, that's it, just a kiss?" Mac pursed his lips and smacked them in odd parody then wagged his eyebrows suggestively, as he spoke. "Didn't know you were interested? So for you Victor, any time, _baby_, any time."

LiAnn's fingers itched to slap Mac upside his head. He was overplaying it; the lilt of his voice edged more toward condescending then teasing. Her eyes flickered over to Victor; she saw the bright shade of green Victor flashed and recognized Mac just lost. If she could, right now she'd lay her bets.

Almost holding her breath LiAnn watched as Victor held Mac's gaze, staring him down as he stepped up into Mac's space. Mac's body wavered then stepped back. Whether he was consciously aware of it or not, Mac continued to step back his bravado faltering with each step. With continued ease Victor followed. The last of Mac's façade fell as his back hit the wall. Victor's lips curved upward. A shiver of excitement and anticipation ran up LiAnn's back. It was what she saw in Victor's eyes - a hunter who caught his prey. The look that had her dismiss the thought that Victor was only playing. He wasn't that good of an actor. No, what Victor was doing was real, an overture that even Mac as dense as he's been couldn't miss. Victor stepped past Mac's personal space closing any gap between them as Victor's body pressed up into Mac's body. His hands braced against the wall just above Mac's shoulders –Victor's body effectively entrapping Mac in place.

From the side, where they were standing, she could no longer see their eyes, only the sprig of mistletoe that danged and twirled from Victor's fingers as he lifted it over Mac's head. Victor questioned, "Baby?"

Mac's lips parted as he went to say something. Victor didn't hesitant and leaned in. They seemed to pause for a moment, but then Victor started to move, the sprig on mistletoe dropping to the floor.

The kiss was long, continuous; Victor crushed his body against Mac's. Guttural moans filled the air; Jackie clung to her side, as her fingers roamed over LiAnn's body with purpose. Their excitement accelerated as they thoroughly enjoyed the show her partners were giving.

Instantaneously her mind filled with images. Her past history with them supplied practicalities, scenarios of how they'd be together. Of Victor taking Mac, dominating over him, of restraining Mac – things they had tried together when they were together. What she hadn't known at the time and the core of their conflict when they were together was she wanted to be in Victor's place. To be the dominate, to take control.

Belatedly LiAnn realized she was so engrossed in watching Victor consume Mac. She hadn't realized Jackie had wiggled her hand under her shirt until she felt the tips of Jackie's fingers caressing an engorged nipple. The shock was a jolt colliding with her excitement that suddenly spiraled out of control where she gasped out loud, eyes closing briefly as her body shuddered in a wave of pleasure that begged for more.

Seconds later LiAnn had a firm grip on Jackie's wrist, pulling her hand away. Opening her eyes, LiAnn saw she had Jackie's full attention. Jackie's face revealed a flush of excitement, amusement, and oddly a bit of curious wonder. LiAnn wanted to ask, but this was not the place, and that thought reminded her where they were and what they –she had been doing, watching Mac and Victor kiss. She turned only to see her interruption did break the spell.

Though neither of them had moved apart they had stopped kissing. Mac looked a wreck as he stayed leaning against the wall, his eyes open dazed unseeing, lips swollen looking completely debauched as he continued panting for air. Victor was almost hovering protectively over Mac though he stood only millimeters away from Mac. LiAnn caught Victor's eyes, registered the undisguised pouring of want and desire, radiating from Victor. It made her question exactly how long Victor had wanted Mac, but she quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't matter they were no longer together. She was with Jackie now; LiAnn knew she actually fit with Jackie. Staring into Victor's eyes, that he was revealing raw emotions plain enough for anyone to see LiAnn suddenly had the feeling that it was the same for Victor. He fit with Mac.

The only variable in the equation was Mac. For the moment it was obvious he was interested, but whether he was just curious or interested in the long haul as she suspected Victor was she couldn't guess. That was something Victor and Mac had to work out together, and to do that they needed time. She couldn't help herself and smiled, feeling encouraged that somehow they would _make it work_.

LiAnn released her hold on Jackie's wrist and laced her fingers into Jackie's, squeezing. It was time to go.

Turning to go, LiAnn tugged Jackie's hand silently demanding they were leaving. Jackie didn't argue, but unclasped her hand and instead she wrapped her arm around LiAnn's waist and edged in closer. LiAnn returned the gesture and draped her arm over Jackie's shoulders.

They hadn't made it to the exit when Victor called out, "LiAnn…" that she stopped.

LiAnn turned, to see Victor in the same position realizing he was probably going to have to manhandle Mac to get him out the door. "When you get a chance save me a copy will you?" She suddenly realized she was going to have to obtain a copy of this for herself.

She only nodded, squeezing Jackie's hand, pulling her away as they made a hasty exit to get home, in order to punish her girl, and spank that delicious ass of hers.

*~*~*~

Victor stood there for a moment and watched LiAnn and Jackie leave before letting his gaze lift back over to Mac.

Mac was still slouched against the wall, his eyes cast in a look of bliss Victor knew he'd never get tired of, but right now he'd rather see Mac laid out in his bed. Victor leaned in, his cheek grazing along Mac's jaw and moving upward as Victor started to nuzzle Mac's ear. Lining his body against Mac's, letting Mac feel his hard length, leaving no doubt that this wasn't a game that he was very interested in continuing their conversation in private, and at the very least with less cameras. Victor whispered, "You ready to get out of here?"

A shuddered moan followed with Mac pushing back, pressing their cocks together.

At Mac's response, Victor's eyes fluttered close, his cock throbbing in need. Forcibly, Victor pulled away, his voice low and guttural, "Not here." Then Victor reached down, taking Mac's hand in his. Mac accepted and clasped his hand tighter within Victor's, Victor started to move with the intention of leaving, but Mac pulled back halting Victor in his place.

Abruptly Mac asked, "When?"

Clearly confused, Victor replied, "What?"

"This, you… when?" Mac's free hand lifted, his fingers touching his own lips. Suddenly Victor couldn't interpret Mac's expression – was it wonderment, or was Mac rejecting him. Internally the questions started - was he projecting his own feelings onto Mac? Doubts, which kept him from making a move, letting Mac know of his growing feelings in the last two years started to rear its ugly head - doubts that mirrored his fears of mixing a working relationship with an intimate relationship. It didn't work with LiAnn, why would Mac be any different? "Mac…"

Mac shook his head, his hand curled around Victor's neck. "I only asked, _when_?"

Victor straightened, looking up into Mac's face. Mac's fingers stretched and squeezed, massaging Victor's neck encouragingly, making it obvious that he wasn't being rejected. The gesture was enough to squash those doubts, and rekindle his desire.

"Ah so touching, if not a bit _amorous_ for my tastes." Neither had heard the Director's approach. Her tone was dry and haughty "And Mac to answer your question, almost two years now. Hmm, I was actually starting to believe he'd never make a move, but then again he really didn't make the first move did he? Tsk tsk…"

Victor moved, turning so he stood protectively in front of Mac, angrily Victor challenged, "This going to be a _problem_?"

"Hmm, outside of the fact you cost me a bet?" Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't wait for him to respond. "Don't be so melodramatic, Victor. The Agency was and will remain its equal opportunity environment; as long as your relationship doesn't interfere with work… if it does appropriate action will be taken."

Behind him Mac asked, "Meaning?"

The Director moved, this time her heels clicking with purpose until she stood in front of them. "Worst case scenario?" She shrugged very nonchalant, "If need be, The Cleaners would be called in."

Victor blanched, he wasn't sure about Mac, but could see that the Director was pleased by their response as she smiled knowingly. "But you're both going to be good boys, now, yes?" She pursed her lips and gave an exaggerated sigh, "Since I'm in such a good mood I'll forget about losing the bet, for now, and give you the weekend to fuck like bunnies. Now shoo…" She waved her fingers in a sweeping motion effectively dismissing them as she turned and walked away. A few feet later, she paused, calling out, "Oh and gentlemen, back on Monday, nine sharp." She didn't have to add _don't be late_ they both knew better.

"That was…"

"Scary." Victor supplied.

Mac snorted in agreement, "So fuck like bunnies?"

"Good point, so we're…"

Mac maneuvered until his hands cupped Victor's face, though he held him at arm's length. Mac's eyes were serious as they bore into Victor. "Good, better than good once we get to the fucking like bunnies part and you're buried deep and fucking me hard. Think you'll be up to it?"

The last of Victor's doubts vanished, as his smile widened, and he responded, "Doable, very doable." as he moved, grabbing Mac's hand pulling - this time Victor felt no resistance as Mac kept pace and together they nearly broke out into a run as they departed.

FiN~~


End file.
